


Women for Dummies

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on little cat feet / Draco needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women for Dummies

Draco quietly slipped the book back onto the shelf, making sure that it was in the correct spot. He knew that if it wasn't, Hermione was sure to notice. He ran a hand through his hair and stepped back, looking over the shelf to double check. Yes, it looked good. Turning to make good on his getaway, Draco almost ran into Hermione.

Standing in her nightshirt, which was really just an old shirt of his that barely touched her thighs he had to note, she looked formidable. "Here I was thinking I was the only one who was getting up for some midnight reading." She smiled at him, peering over his shoulder to eye the bookshelf.

"Uh, yes, I mean, no. I was heading to bed, dear." He gave her a winsome smile and moved past her. "In fact, I'll meet you there." He moved around her easily, trying to contain his anxiety. He really didn't want her to know what he'd been reading.

Lying on the bed in his boxers, Draco looked over his quidditch magazine. Another new broom, he thought to himself idly as Hermione came in. She held three books to her chest, which she placed on her side of the bed.

She snuggled up to him, crawling under the sheets as she yawned. "Draco, if you're going to be sneaky about reading my books, be so kind as to leave them for me to shelve."

Draco stiffened immediately. "Uhm, sorry. I was-uhm-er." He cleared his throat and set his magazine on the side of the bed. "I just needed some references for an article on the goblin uprisings. I'll leave them out for you next time, dear."

"Mhm," Hermione mumbled into his shoulder. She would let him get away with it for now. She knew what he'd been looking at- but it didn't bother her. Draco, as much as she loved him, was in dire need of advice on the female gender.

Clearing his throat again, Draco swallowed. "You know I love you, right?"

A smile on her lips, Hermione nodded against his shoulder. "Yes, love." Unable to resist it, she looked up to pinch his cheek lightly. "See? That wasn't so hard." She kissed his lips lightly and rolled over.

Draco blushed. She knew, all right. He sighed and wiggled under the blankets as he pulled the lamp cord. "That book is misleading."

"Oh no. You got it just right," Hermione fairly purred. She knew that investing in 'Women For Dummies' was a wise choice. Draco just couldn't resist.

"Cheater," he grumbled, wrapping an arm around her.

"Sneak," she replied drowsily.

"I do love you, you know." If women needed reassurance, well, hell. Draco would give her all the reassurance he could- and more.


End file.
